Until Time Ends
by maddiegirl
Summary: Kimberly Potter and friends and family's aftermath, summary inside. FINISHED. Sequel to Love Is Forbidden and Thats Just The Way It Is.
1. Rain and Calvin de Puer

Until Time Ends,

**Until Time Ends, **

**Disclaimer- I don't own. **

**Better Summary- **Really, it's just about what the main characters are up to. Its four years into the future. Each of them get a different ending, some happy others not.

Chapter One, Rain Burke-

Rain Burke sat in her cottage in the south of France. She gazed out of the window and onto the sandy beach a little while away from her. The beach was almost as beautiful as Hogwarts.

Rain was to be married the next day. She would then be Rain de Puer. She had already given birth to girl twins, Mackenzie and Madison, the twins are only one, but in Rain's eyes they are the most beautiful creatures she has ever seen.

Rain had met her Husband to be in, Calvin, in Paris. It was very romantic. Paris of course was packed with muggles. But one of them was special, but it later turned out he is a wizard!

Kimberly and Sirius Black were due to come in a couple of hours with their daughter, Rosa. Rosa is two years old. James and Lily sadly can't come to Rain's wedding because they are busy looking after Harry.

Lynsey and her boyfriend Amudu are already in France.

_The Next Day… _

Rain was frantic, she was worried that Calvin wouldn't turn up, what if he didn't?

"Rain! Stop bloody worrying! He will be there and if he is not I'll hunt him down myself!" said Kimberly, her daughter stared at her.

"Mummy, what is bloody, I don't see blood! I don't like blood!" little Rosa said.

"Sssh Rosie, There is no blood!" said Kim softly.

"Okay Mummy!"

The beach was lit up with hundreds of floating candles that night, rows of chairs formed a mini aisle, and the sea seemed to crash gently, in honour.

Rain walked slowly down the aisle, in a pink, dress that swept the floor elegantly, her light blond hair was in classic a curls.

Her uncle walked proudly beside her.

Kimberly Black walked slightly behind her friend; her hair was half in an up do and half down, trendills of curly brown hair falling to her shoulders. She was also wearing a pink dress, but hers was lighter, and didn't fall to the ground, it hung delicately by her knees. Lynsey dress was exactly the same as Kimberly's but her hair was completely up.

Rosa sat with her father watching in awe, ate the three beautiful women walking down a magical candlelit aisle.

Rosa wished that her hair was as long as Lynsey's. Rosa's hair is the same black as her fathers, and has the same blue-grey eyes.

_The Next Day, Again…_

Rain de Puer stayed with her husband, forever, until her Tim Ends she will stay with him.

Rain came to a satisfying…

END.


	2. Lynsey Gold

Until Time Ends-

**Until Time Ends-**

**Disclaimer-**** I don't own James, Lily, Harry, Sirius (I wish…) Voldemort. **

**Claimer- I own Rain, Lynsey Kimberly, Rosa and Calvin. And Mackenzie and Madison… (Hooray for me!) **

**Chapter- Lynsey Gold… **

Lynsey Gold lived in a normal muggle flat. No one thought that Lynsey Gold, Pure-blooded Slytherin would have lived in a _muggle _flat. In muggle North London.

But, Lynsey lived in this flat for one reason and one reason only. She was in love.

Yes Lynsey Gold was…, _or is_ in LOVE! Lynsey herself can't believe it but he is incredible. Amudu has soft brown eyes and the most incredible black hair. He has a lovely sense of humour and can always make someone laugh.

Amudu doesn't care about the oddness of Lynsey being a witch.

Of course, even though Lynsey is head over heels in love she couldn't get _married. _She doesn't believe in marriage. Kim and Sirius got in there too soon, and now they've ended up with a kid.

Rain and Calvin is a perfect match for each other, eccentric, beautiful very, very strange but they've gone too quickly to. Or was it just Lynsey who found it too fast? Maybe she isn't in _love_ she might be in _lust. _Or is she? Lynsey can't certainly figure this out.

_Two and a half hours later…_

Kimberly Black knocked franticly on Lynsey's door.

Lynsey moved on to her side, her head banging. She felt so sick and ill she didn't want to move.

Lynsey eventually managed to get up. But she was still feeling dizzy.

"LYNSEY!" called out Kim's voice.

Lynsey opened the door.

"What?" she groaned.

"It's Amudu." Said Kim.

"What is wrong with him?" asked Lynsey.

"He's…He's…Dead." Said Kim, tears welling in her eyes as she spoke.

"We think its Voldemort." Continued Kim.

"Oh." Was all Lynsey could say.

"Lyns…?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Over the bloody moon! My boyfriend is dead! Hooray!" Said Lynsey sarcastically.

"I…"

"Just shut up Kim." Said Lynsey.

"Fine. I will, and I'll go, because that's what you want isn't it?" Asked Kim.

"Yes." Answered Lynsey.

_The Next Day…_

It had been confirmed, Amudu was killed by Voldemort, and Death Eaters had come to attack Lynsey, which is why she was feeling so ill.

Lynsey didn't like knowing that death eaters could get there with a snap of fingers. Kim tried to get in touch with Lynsey for the rest of the week, month even. But, Lynsey didn't want to speak to Kim. She didn't want to speak to Any one. Not Adrian, nor Adelelina. Not her Mum, Dad ANYONE. Even Rain had tried to get in touch.

_August 1__st__ …_

Lynsey Gold sat in The Leaky Cauldron alone. She didn't like being alone even in broad Daylight. For what had happen to months previous still plagued her. Her plan was too met up with Kim and Rosa.

When they arrived, Lynsey wanted to run, she hadn't seen Kim ssince4 she had said 'Yes' to her.

"Hello!" shouted Rosa across the unusually empty pub.

"Hey Rosie" said Lynsey.

"Hi." Said Kim.

"Hi." Said Lynsey.

"HI!" Said Rosa, wanting to join in.

"So, Kim? What have you been up to?" Asked Lynsey.

"Nothing. Not really anything." Said Kim.

The two friends chatted, and caught up with each other, whilst Rosa, kept Tom (the barman.) company.

But that night when Lynsey walked home alone, she was attacked. And never lived to tell what had happened to her Lynsey's life came to a sudden

END.

**Next time- Rebecca, Adrian and Adelina. (3 in 1, like Aquafressh tooth paste.) **


	3. Adelelina, Adrain and Rebeacky

Adelelina-

**Adelelina-**

If she ever let him know how she felt, he was sure to laugh. It had been like that since her sister died. People laughing at her, or just taking damn pity. He was three years older than her. He was so good looking though. He was in the quiddh team; he was always a fantastic seeker. He always had friends; he always had something to do. He was never alone; he was never practically mean to her. But at the same time, he was ever practically nice. She loved him. But always hated him. Despised him, but always adored him. He was perfect, but had countless flaws.

She was invisible to him, he was oblivious to her. She loved him. He couldn't admit to it.

She was Gold, he was a Black.

It would never have worked.

She carried on. He carried on. She lived. He died.

She got married, but not to the one man she loved. She thought she could have gradually learned to love the man next to her. But he wasn't right for her. He was boring and plain. He was a perfect gentleman, a perfect wizard gentleman. Her mother loved him. Her mother thought he was great. A real gentle man, she'd say. Adelelina always disagreed.

**Adrian-**

He never thought that he'd make it. Never thought he'd get away from them.

He had the same thoughts a few years ago, when he came into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin, like many members of his family. Sirius Black changed his bad thoughts about the The House; he had made Adrian feel better. Adrian wasn't the only person in his family to be in Gryffindor, there were others. But he never knew them. He always thought he was alone. Alone in the world, well Hogwarts. What's the point? He found himself asking everyday. But why ask yourself a question you know the answer to? He knows he should turn back, and fight until he dies, fight until he is weak. Fight, he has to fight. But there curse one of the Death Eaters had put on him, was so strong that his head was spin without him. But this is for Lynsey, there is for revenge.

Adrian Gold turned back on his heel and ran towards the Death Eaters. They will pay, for Amudu, For Lynsey, for Rains parents and for Becky. They will pay.

He ran towards them, they weren't expecting the string of curses he threw at them. "This is for Lynsey!" he shouted. And he hit one of them with the Killing curse full on in the chest. He had avenged his eldest sibling's death. He had made them pay.

And he knew it. But it didn't make him feel better. He didn't want to be a murderer. It wasn't his life. But when there is a war, there is no way. Never again, he shall feel so guilty. Except for another time, when he is forced to take life again. For _his _life. For others life. For glory. But there is no glory from war only death and destruction. He should have realised that. They should've realised that.

**Becky- **

She knew Voldemort would come. She knew. Lily and James weren't there, neither was Harry. She was to pretend she had Harry. She felt no fear, as death would eventually come anyway. Voldemort himself was death. But he could not die. She had seen it. She was a fighter. She wasn't a killer, but she would be killed. But it is for, Harry, Lily, Rain, Kim, James. God, if James ever knew that she used to fancy him, then he'd laugh. Even at times like this, he'd laugh. Lily would probably laugh to. Then she'd realise that it wasn't actually funny.

Oh gosh, he'd be here any moment.

Becky was scared, No she wasn't because there is nothing to fear, Death always comes. No matter what, you could stay in a white padded room, wrapped up in cotton wool only eating safe food but you'd still die. And that's not anything to fear.

There was a BANG! At the door and in came a hooded figure. More like death than an Evil Dark Lord.

"Where is the child?" came a high pitched, but scary voice. His tone was hushed and not raised. His speech was a command and not really a question.

"I…I…," Becky started, _'Don't give in now' _she thought to herself.

"I don't have to tell you." Becky replied.

"Yes, you do, if you want your life." Said Voldemort.

"But I don't want my life." Becky said, lying to herself.

"You could live, forever."

"No one can live forever. No one."

"I can."

"No, you can't, you can twist and mangle and deform, but you'll never be real never be whole or complete. You'll die eventually and it will be Harry James Potter that kills you." Said Becky, wondering were she got the words from.

"AVREDA KEDRVA!"

Rebecca Burke died. She knew it would come, just hoped it wouldn't.

**There I hoped you all learnt something. Don't go to war, it only results in death. Ha take that evil gun. (ACCEPT WHEN IT'S WATER WAR, THAT'S JUST FUN) **

_He met them at one point or another. _


	4. Runaway

Kimberly Black-

_**Kimberly Black-**_

_Kimberly thought she had it all, a great brother, and a great husband, a beautiful daughter. Everything. Than it all came crashing down. Bit by bit. Piece by piece. And it was all destroyed by one man. She didn't realise what she had lost, by never listening, by wanting to get out there. She couldn't help it. She should have listened to Sirius, to James. But she didn't. 'Don't, fight' the said. She did. _

_She didn't end up dead. It was much, much worse than that. _

_October 31__st__, _

It was the night he came to the Potter's house. Kim thought that Sirius would never go to 'the dark side' she thought that, for once, a Black was safe. She thought Sirius Black was different. She was wrong. Because that night, he betrayed his friends.

"Sirius, where are you going?" she asked him.

"To check on...something." he said.

"Why?"

"Because." His answer again short and cut of.

"Oh."

The next thing she knew, Dumbledore was there.

He explained to her that Sirius had betrayed, James and Lily. He said stuff but she wasn't listening. She just stood up and walked out. She was going to speak to Sirius.

"Hello." She said to him.

"Kim, I" he began.

"I don't want to hear it Black."

"Kim I didn't…"

"Shut up. Sirius, I thought you were different. Obviously I was wrong."

"Kim, it wasn't me, I swear. It was Peter…"

"Oh come on Sirius there's no point blaming it on _Peter,_"

"You have to believe me!"

"I don't know what to believe." And Kim turns and walks away.

Kimberly Black decided, that the only thing she could do was run away. She knew she couldn't have Harry. So she had to go. With Rosa, somewhere, far. But not too far.

Kim packed quickly,

"Mummy where are we going?" asked Rosa yawning at being woken u.

"America. I think." Said Kim.

"Is Daddy coming?" asked Rosa.

"No, Daddy has gone away." Said Kim.

"Oh."

And that night Kimberly and Rosa Black left for America.

**Sorry for it being short, bad, bad, bad, bad, BAD case of writers block. Two more chapters. **


	5. Rosa

Disclaimer- I don't own

**Disclaimer- I don't own. Or do I? Nope still don't own it. **

_Nine years later…_

Rosa Black was excited. It was going to be her first day at Salem's Academy Of WitchcraftShe brushed her dark her out of her eyes and smiled. She could finally get out of the house and do real magic. It was so exciting. She looked her gray-blue eyes. Her smile didn't quite reach them.

_Why so I always look miserable? _She thought. _Okay, ready._

"Rosa!" called Kimberly, Rosa's mother.

"Coming!" Rosa shouted.

Rosa sat on the train and wondered how they would decide on which house they would be put in. Suddenly, the door slide down.

"Hi, can I sit here?" asked an over cheerful girl, with blond hair and deep blue eyes.

"Ur, yeah." Said Rosa.

"My name is Rita Haven, what is yours?" said the girl, Rita.

"Rosa." Said Rosa.

"That's nice name, have you got a second name?" asked Rita.

"Yes."

"Than what is it.?" Asked Rita.

"Black." She said. Hoping somehow that Rita had never heard of the Blacks.

"Oh." Was all Rita could say.

_Great. _Thought Rosa.

They were brought into a large room. There were sheets of paper at each desk.

To be sorted they had to answer each of the questions truthfully.

There were four houses, House of the Unicorn, House of the Dragon, House of The Phoenix and house of the Wolf. Once you had finished the paper would tell you where to go.

_Wolf. _Said the parchment

Rosa walked into a room with four very long tables; she joined the one which read Wolf.

"Hello" said a boy with blond hair.

"Hello." Said Rosa.

After another ten minutes, Headmistress NightMoon stood up and said, "Begin."

And food appeared.

**Short I know, but I updated twice today. Next chapter Thursday or Later on. **

_Next Time- _

_He's escaped, she's dead and the girl has gone. _


	6. Missing, Dead, Escaped

Until Time Ends C6-

**Until Time Ends C6- **

**Disclaimer- I don't own. **

**Finale of the Trilogy. Aww. It is the end of an Era! **

Sirius Black escaped for two reasons, to get revenge on Peter Pettigrew and to find his daughter, one emotion powered both of these reasons, anger.

Kimberly Black was so worried. Her heart was racing abnormally fast. He had escaped. Oh god, he had escaped, the only man she had ever truly loved, and hated escaped from Azkaban. No one knows how, or why. Kimberly's hear beats so fast it gave her a pain, and her arm had shooting pains. Kimberly Black was going to have a heart attack.

Rosa Black knew what she had to do. She had to find him. They said he was dangerous, but who cares. Her mother is dead, and her only family is her father. She has to find him. And she will. Who cares about OWL exams? It's not important when family is dead. Or escaped.

_He escaped, she is dead, and the girl has gone missing. _

How Rosa managed to get to Britain, she had no idea. It was a pointlessly easy task, and she winged it. The girl walked into London, not remembering any of it. _The Leaky Caldron. _It seemed so familiar. So safe. She pushed the door open. A family of red-heads where gathered around the table. One boy stood out, he had darker hair and green eyes, and a girl stood out to, her hair was bushy and brown.

Rosa pulled out the money her mother had left her, and was shown to her room by Tom, who seemed very familiar. This place, these people where familiar with her. But how she knew them was different.

The next mourning Rosa decided to have a wander. She to look around. Tomorrow was the 1st of September and she would begin her search.

The family again was down there that evening. Rosa couldn't help but look enviously over to them.

Two weeks Rosa spent walking, following any rumour to where Sirius Black was.

One day he was sighted in near Hogs Meade. Rosa walked there.

Rosa decided that she'd got into The Three Broomsticks.

She ordered a butterbeer and listened to conversations. Than The Minister for Magic walked in accompany by people she didn't know. She listened to them talking about her father. Than an old witch asked, "Is it true he's got a daughter?"

"Yes, yes Minerva, it is true, but she has been reported missing." Said the minister.

"I'm not missing." Rosa couldn't help but say.

_Crap. She thought._

The next thing Rosa knew was that she was being escorted to Hogwarts. She sat grumpily in someone's office.

"Hello Miss Black," said an old man.

"Who are you?" asked Rosa.

"I am Professor Dumbledore." Said the man.

"Why did they bring me here?" asked Rosa.

"I am the one asking questions, Miss Black. Where have you been staying?"

"Anywhere." Answered Rosa

"Why did you leave your home?"

"Because there was nothing for me there."

"What about your school?"

"I never liked it"

"Would you wish to stay here, Miss Black?"

Rosa pondered the question.

"Yes, Sir." She said.

Rosa stayed. She didn't want to, but she was cold and hungry.

A month or so later, Harry, Ron and Hermione claimed Sirius Black's innocence.

Rosa met her father told him everything.

Rosa Black.

**THE END. **

**I UPDATED, 3 TIMES! NEW RECORD (FOR ME) **


	7. Final Note And Thanks

Hi, I'm just saying thank you to everybody who has reviewed to Love Is Forbidden, That's Just the Way It Is and Until Time End

Hi, I'm just saying thank you to everybody who has reviewed to Love Is Forbidden, That's Just the Way It Is and Until Time Ends, even the Reviewers that weren't so great. Thank you, it's been really nice. You all deserve to have invisible cookies, and if you don't like cookies cake. And if you don't like cake, carrots. Thank you again. I won't be writing any more about Rosa, Or Kim, maybe a couple of one-shots? I don't know, it's up to you guys. Thanks!

It's been ace, guys. Diolch yn fawr iawn. (Thank you very much.)

Best wishes,

Madeline A. Coles.


End file.
